Gameplay3: Gameover
by HorrorBaraz
Summary: This is the end of my 3 part fics"gameplay". We started off with Xander picking his game over Spike, Then after getting sick of being left in the backburner Spike gets his way. And now we reach part 3-Read on folks cuz I'm not going to reveal a thing


**Author's Note::**_ The last of the 'Gameplay fics' I really enjoyed writing this…hoped you guys and gals enjoyed reading it :3  
And yes I know that SSF IV came out before Black ops but I'm not too much of a gamer so…yeah…lol. In fact the only games I play are fighting/horror. Screw everything else  
SETTING: 11:00 pm E.B Games_  
**~*~*~***  
For weeks people around the world have been waiting, preparing and of course craving the release of 'Super Street Fighters IV:EX'. After so long the game was finally hitting the market and due to it's popularly there was going to be a 'Break at dawn release', which meant that at 6 am the first 200 people in line would be able to buy the game. And with that every nerd and geek in town was camping out in front of the store.  
A Local demon soon emerged from the shadows, searching for his human.

"For God stakes….."  
The blonde vampire felt rather disappointed and some-what embarrassed to see his human being the first in line.

Xander was huddle tightly in his sleeping bag, quivering from the cold. He didn't tell Spike a thing about his plan to wait in front of the store and for good reason.

"How…did…you find…me?" He asked, his words breaking apart from the trembling of his teeth.

"I followed the bright star in the sky, how did you think I got here mate! I found the flyer you left by the bed" He sat down next to the human pushing the line back.

"…You just butted the guy who was next in line" Xander said, seeing that some of the people in the crowd were getting upset.

Spike let out an angry sigh and very quickly switched to his demon face and roar to the crowd of angry nerds. Everything went silent and in fact, a few people ran off.

"I just shorten the line" He said happily.

After awhile Xander rested his head on Spikes brawny shoulders, the vampire wrapped his arm around the human and let out a light smile. After a quick glance the blonde vampire saw that most of the nerds were asleep or frozen and that meant only one thing.

"Spike…what…what are you doing?" Xander's body jerked slightly has he felt cold hands reaching into his sleeping bag.

"Don't worry Pet, I`ll do all the work…."  
Has spike said that last part he began nuzzling on the human's neck. Meanwhile his hand felt up Xander's hard erection, it was already dripping with pre-cum.  
"That was fast….What's wrong mate, you like being watched?" The vampire teased.

Xander started to blush but kept quiet; it didn't appear has if anyone could see what Spike was doing to him under the sleeping bag.

"Sp…Spike, stop….come'on"

The demon chuckled when he heard Xander's plea.  
"Oh come now Pet, I know your liking this…."  
The demon lean closer. "Liking it a lot…" And with that he kissed the human.

Xander gave in and began to embrace the demon's affection, but with days of lacking in the sex department it was no wonder that Spike became more aggressive. The shameless couple raged on, even to the point where Spike tried to undress Xander under the sleeping bag.

"What do you think Pet? Let's give them a show" The vampire chuckled.

Xander pushed the demon away, he wasn't feeling right. Spike went back for some more loving with the human but Xander began to feel strangely hot and flushed.  
Spike took notice. "….You alright pet?"  
**~*~*~*~*~*~**~~**~*~*~*~*~****  
**Xander jerked his body a bit has he felt something warm pressed against his bare skin. Slowly he opened his eyes. "…Where….?" Xander had a bad case of the flu and what he did with Spike outside didn't help. Still in a slight daze Xander try to sit up but for some reason he couldn't.

"….Spi…**SPIKE**!"

The human caught view of the demon raising his legs, trying to fuck him.

"Oh goody… your awake" He reply, his tone being very mono and flat.

"Spike, were you about to have your way with me while I was passed out!" The human was still too weak to break free of the vampire's grip or to push the vampire away.

"I was just trying to make sure you had a good night's rest is all" Spike said with a straight face.

There was a pause in the room.

"I know this is a long stretch but….did you get a copy of the game?" Has Xander finished Spike kissed the human and then he pulled out the game from the bag that rested on the floor.

"Yeah yeah, I got your bloody game mate"

Xander was stunned and speechless. After a short moment of silence Xander smiled. "I can play another time…" The human said, wrapping his arms around Spike, pulling him in.  
**~*~*~*~*~**  
**EPILOGUE**:  
Monday morning came by fast putting an end to the weekend Xander and Spike spent in the bedroom. Like most mornings the human was up and ready to go by 9 am but of course breakfast and a quick glance at the news was important. Chewing on some Corn Flakes Xander turned the volume up high on his T.V.

"Police are still on the lookout for the man wanted in the robbery that took place at E.B Games, 4:23 am Friday early morning. Witness say that after leaving the line in front of the store with a friend a bleached blonde man returned and threw a garage can at the store window and then running off with a hand full of games. The suspect is said to be…"

Xander hit the mute button on his T.V remote.  
"**SPIKE**!"

_**THE END**_


End file.
